What if He Wasn't?
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: [Modern AU] 'I only love him as a brother and nothing more' 'But what if he wasn't' A simple question as it is but what's the answer? This question runs in Sofia's head which makes her feel weird around James these past few days. James x Sofia
1. Chapter 1

**Mayu: 'sup guys, this is my first time writing a fic in this category and I feel kinda OP in here and if you're probabably wondering if 'what's a 13.5 year-old be doing in this category?' Well blame it on my siblings and cousins and my aunt! My aunt of all people… So long story short-they forced me to write since they said I write in Fanfiction, "FORCED" and I was all like 'whaat?!' and she was like 'they're not real siblings anyway they're step-siblings' **

**'So it ain't incest' **

**'What the-how do you know that?!' **

**'Just do it.' **

**'Why do you even want to pair up those two?' me ask, 'They're cuute…' my aunt said 'What da fudge is wrong with that, huh?'…and it goes on and on it pains me, it took me 5 days of annoying nags and threats to break me and I agreed to strictly one story only-which is a multi of course, oh lucky me(sarcasm people -_-)**

***Modern-Future AU* *Probably OOCness***

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

The bells signal for another school day ending and since today was Friday students scurried outside their classrooms towards the gate outside the school's vicinity. Groups of girls were planning on a shopping spree or a party, whatsoever. Meanwhile, some boys are with their girlfriends talking about their dates this weekend, most of them are just being plain boys-messing around, pranking, tossing the football about, etcetera, etcetera.

"Sofia, are the books really necessary?" a dark haired brunette asked her companion whose busy clutching the books which are slowly falling from her hands. "Yea-Whoa!" a book slipped out from her grasp and few came following after, Sofia bent down to pick them up and was aided by someone.

When all the books were in the girl's hands she looked up to thank the person "Thanks," "No problem, Sof" then she realized that person was James, her step-brother. Both of them stood up and it was James who spoke first "What's with the books?" he asked gesturing to the books she was carrying.

She sighed before replying, "History Test". "Oh, now that you mention that I have a math test on Monday too" he tapped his chin thoughtfully and shifted to Sofia with a knowing look. "I know, let's study together, they gave us that history test earlier than your class so I might help" he suggested.

"I'm okay with that" Sofia nodded and heard someone calling for James, "Hey, James c'mon the game starts in 30 minutes!" it was Zandar and he's wearing his baseball cap, she's guessing her brother's gonna watch the game. "See you at home, Sof," he bid and gave Sofia a quick peck on the cheek and dashed away.

"Ooohh…" she was being poked in the ribs. "Jade stop it" her hand swatted her friend's to stop her from doing so. Jade giggled and at that time Ruby came in looking tired from her punishment from setting the lab hamster free. "Finally found it?" shifting her attention to her other friend. Ruby was about to answer when she noticed the giggling female with them.

"What's she giggling about?" she raised an eyebrow at Sofia who has a faint blush spread across her face. "James pecked Sofia on the cheek," she blurted out enough for the whole school to hear but luckily it seems they're the only ones left on the front grounds since many left already and some were probably at the baseball game.

It was then Sofia heard instant squealing, "Guys, that meant nothing" she protested. "Oh, a peck on the cheek meant nothing?" Jade retorted and the three walked to the student's parking lot. "It meant goodbye and were siblings for goodness' sake" her voice started to get high and pitchy the books started to slide down again.

"Chill Sofia, c'mon let's go to the café to calm you down" Ruby patted her on the back and offered to carry some of the books as Jade opened the door to her car. "Or get your prince charming out of your head" she murmured not letting the girl hear. "Excuse me?" unfortunately she did.

* * *

"Hey, guys what's up" they were greeted by a familiar voice as they got in. "Hi Lucinda" Jade was the first one to greet her. She is the closest to Lucinda ever since they became friends after the big 'slime incident' at school but, that's another story. "How come you're working today? It's a school day" the ever curious Sofia asked as she sat down their usual table.

The girl in question grabbed a notepad and pen from her apron and answered "Oh since we're already done with dissecting our rats Mr. Cedric dismissed us early" she explained and asked for their orders, "So, uhm, the usual?" the pen made a click sound as she tapped the small button, "Yes, please" they answered in unison as Lucinda wrote on the notepad and left to tend to the other customers.

"We?" Ruby pondered quite loudly that Lucinda looked at them and pointed her pen towards the small stage. There came out a raven-haired girl from the velvet curtains and made her way to the mic. "Vivian? She also works here?" Jade stared at said girl who started to sing as music accompaniment can be heard.

_There was once a time, when I thought of no one else but you…_

_Look into my eyes and I see the whole world in front of me…_

_We were perfect for each other no one else would dare compare, noo…_

_Farther, we were steadfast but feelings don't last, oh no noo…_

_But if you ever change your mind_

_Don't you dare come back to me cryin'_

_I want you back again 'cause we had more but I,_

_I needed someone who would love me_

_More than he loved himself…_

Lucinda approached her friends and gave their orders. They seem to be listening to Vivian intently, "She came with me 'cause she's looking for a part-time job luckily the boss agreed for a singer since entertainment was needed to boost customer satisfaction" she set the black forest cake in front of Jade, a plate of cream puffs and iced tea for Ruby, and a glass of chocolate parfait for Sofia. They thanked their friend as they went on with the show. Many people were astounded by the beauty of her voice. Also she sings like a pro, with all the gestures, facial expressions and every lyric sang was beautiful even if you only heard a few of it.

_You said you'd never lie, that you'd never make me cry my dear…_

_Did you mean every word you said or were you messing with my head all these years…_

_Were we perfect for each other or was this all just pretend, whoah…_

_Seems it ended so fast but feelings don't last, oh no noo…_

_But if you ever change your mind_

_Don't you dare come back to me cryin'_

_I want you back again 'cause we had more but I,_

_I needed someone who would love me_

_More than he loved himself…_

_More than he loved himself…himself…_

_But if you ever change your mind_

_Don't you dare come back to me cryin'_

_I want you back again 'cause we had more but I,_

_I needed someone who would love me_

_More than he loved him-self…_

All in the café clapped at her performance, though short it was really marvelous how she sang. "Encore! Encore!" many cheered and the café became quite noisy, not like how it used to be-very quiet. Vivian just refused politely saying she'll sing again tomorrow afternoon anyway.

She walked to the counter and put on an apron and started serving people. The three waved at her as she passed by their table and she smiled and said 'hi'. After a few hours and it was now 5:47 pm which is almost closing time, the only ones left were Lucinda, Vivian, Sofia, Ruby and Jade. Seeing they weren't any more to expect they decided to chat until closing.

"What a tiring day!" Lucinda stretched her arms as she tossed her apron on the counter, while Vivian placed hers neatly on the small rack beside the counter. The pair walked to their friends as they chatted time away. "Oh my gosh! Vivian you were ah-mazing out there!" Ruby exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it" she let out a warm smile.

* * *

"…so when Mr. Cedric was explaining how to dissect he accidentally poured Hydrogen Peroxide on the exposed rat, then red-brownish bubbles gushed out from the rat and it was gross, I think Hildegard was about to barf any moment there" Lucinda finished followed by a fit of giggles and laughter. When they finally settled down from the humor Vivian asked "How about you guys anything exciting happened today?" it is when Ruby and Jade exchanged smiles then looked at Sofia, so she buries herself beneath her arms and listens as the two said what she know they were going to say.

She hears cooing and squealing, so she shot her head up and faced them "Were just siblings and nothing more, I only love him as a brother," she half-yelled sounding in denial. "So you do admit that you love him" Lucinda smirked resting her chin on her hand. "As a brother" Sofia continued making it clear to them.

"You know if you two weren't siblings, people would think you're a couple" Jade says.

"H-how do you say so?" her face started to feel hot so she looked away avoiding them to see her face. "Well, to begin with, the way he treats you…" Lucinda cupped her chin thinking the proper description "like a boyfriend would to her girlfriend" Vivian spoke which startled them since they didn't know Vivian would say something like that.

"With the bringing lunches to class, helping with homework, standing up for you, etcetera, etcetera" Lucinda continued. "Don't forget the kiss" Ruby added with a smile which made them all, except of course Sofia, giggle over it.

"He's my brother, I love him as my family and nothing more. Period" She crossed her arms looking serious if it wasn't for her red cheeks. "But what if he wasn't?" Vivian asked which made Sofia's arms go soft and slid to her side and stared at the girl, "I mean what if he wasn't your brother, which in the first place wasn't really anyway, would you love him as in 'like-like'?" she clarified for her which made the three leaned in to them.

'What if James really wasn't my brother? Would I?' Sofia questions herself.

* * *

**Bwahahaha…there you have it folks a story which you would expect be updated in the next few years…jwk xD, Anyway I did the best I could after watching the movie and reading character profiles on Disney Wikia or was it Wiki?**

**So, uh, review anyways…what do you think? I don't know much about this show so please bear with it (especially OOCness)**

**And I was fuming so much I forgot the disclaimer, bah, I don't think anyone would read them anyway so…I dun own anything. Hmm looking at this now I think ¼ of this story are author's notes…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayu: I decided to watch Sofia the First with my cousins and there, boom! Better perspectives now(I hope). If some of you are confused with the story it is a Modern AU set in high school**

**Apology: Sorry for the late update guys I'm occupied from research and exams *bows down* please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Me? No you must've mistaken me for Craig Gerber or someone from Walt Disney. I'm just an approaching 14 year old gal writing stories and stuff…**

* * *

"What if you're not siblings would you feel love towards him?"

Sofia was speechless; she gulped as if she has swallowed her tongue. "I-I…" she managed to stutter which caused the others to lean to her more.

It was then her phone rang. Sofia whipped out her phone from her jean's pocket and quickly answered the call. "Hello?"

* * *

"I'm home!" James hollered as he entered the house and closed the door and Amber peeked over the kitchen counter.

"I thought you had a game to watch?" the female twin asked returning to the stove. James headed to the kitchen to see what her sister's cooking. "The game's cancelled, half of the other team didn't show up" he said sounding disappointed.

"Oh, by the way where's Sof?" he added while looking around

"Worried are we," Amber said in a teasing tone as she's still facing her cooking.

"I-it's not that I am worried, I-I was just expecting her to be home early"

"Mm-hm, then why in denial then" she's trying hard not to smirk while facing him. "Amber…" he growled at her sister for that.

"Ok, ok I'll be off in my own then" she raised both of her arms with one holding a soup ladle and spun around to tend to her dish. James sighed then walked out of his sister's sight.

Amber heard the door open and slam shut, "James? Where are you going?" she called out but it didn't catch up to his hearing. The female sighed then smelled something burning. "Oh no! The spaghetti!".

* * *

James started the engine as it roared to life stepping on the gas he dialed Sofia's number. Even though he has no idea where his sister's whereabouts is, he was certain it was somewhere near the school. The phone rang once, twice then "Hello?"

"Hey, Sof where are you?" he asked as the car drove off to West Avenue.

"James? I'm at Matryoshka café, why?"

"I'm coming to pick you up"

"Wait I-," before she could speak he ended the call as he headed for said café.

* * *

"Wait I-," she was about to protest that she can hitch a ride with Jade but he ended the call. She let out an annoyed 'hmph' and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Looks like Prince charming's picking you up," Lucinda nudged her on the ribs giving her a teasing look which made Sofia grumble. The other girls giggled then they were interrupted by a low voice, "Not to ruin your little chat girls but it's already 6:23 pm and it's past closing time" it was Vivian and Lucinda's boss.

"Ok, sir see ya tomorrow" Lucinda chirped as she and the others got out of the café. "It's so cold outside" Vivian exclaimed while rubbing her arms furiously trying to warm herself up. "I guess we'll be going now Sofia" Jade bid her and the others did too as they got into Jade's van.

Her friends are now out of sight when Sofia noticed the familiar black SUV stopping in front of the café-it was James'. A cold wind passed by and she felt its coldness seep through her clothing and it made her shiver, then she felt something warm wrapped around her. It was then she noticed James beside her wrapping his jacket over her.

"Thanks," she thanked silently as he stretched out his arm to her shoulder and the two began to walk towards the vehicle. 'If we weren't siblings, if anyone were to see us now, it would look like were a couple', "Get in" he ordered as he opened the door for her. She entered silently and waited for him to enter the driver's side of the car.

Sofia clutched onto the jacket that's keeping her warm and tilted her head to the window her forehead leaning against the cold glass. James started the car and started to drive home. The ride home was awkwardly silent for the two for neither of them said a word. With James driving, Sofia drew patterns on her fogged up breath on the window.

* * *

"Ah, you're home," the blonde greeted her twin and sister as they came in the house ",finally" she added coldly while crossing her arms glaring at the two. "Mom left me in charge of dinner since they're out until 11:45pm, I finished cooking and set the table and you still weren't home…" she kept rambling on and on. The male twin just rolled his eyes at this but Sofia approached her and mumbled a quick and sweet apology and headed towards the kitchen.

He walked towards the stairs to retire in his room. Sounds of giggles and dishes clanging were heard from the kitchen which, of course, came from his sisters. James made his way through the unlit hallway to the room three doors to the right which has his name plated on the wooden door.

As he got in his room he walked straight to his bed not bothering to open the lights. The bed made a flop sound as he fell, face down, on the soft mattress. A few minutes later, he tossed himself to face the ceiling which appeared dull due to the lack of light in the room.

Suddenly, he was blinded by the sudden flash of the bulb and blinked several times to adjust his eyes into the light. "Sorry 'bout that, anyway you should get changed before dinner" he looked at Sofia at the doorway a towel and fresh clothes in her hands, 'Probably gonna take a quick shower' James thought.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," she said and then left to walk towards the bathroom. James grinned at how accurate he was on guessing things about Sofia. He closed the door to change into something comfortable. He then settled down with a grey plaid shirt and jersey shorts which he have outgrown in Junior high but it still fits though.

James went out and met up with Sofia drying her damp hair as she walks towards her bedroom in front of his own. "Spaghetti's getting cold!" Amber shouted below from the kitchen trying not to sound annoyed. "Coming!" Sofia replied while brushing her hair swiftly and closing her bedroom door.

The two rushed downstairs and as they got into the living room Sofia tripped on the loose carpet and fell backwards landing he body on her hand. "OUCH! My hand"

"Sofia!" the twins shouted at the same time.

* * *

**~ReplieZ~**

**noah53: I hope the PM explained the question…Well thanks for reviewing to one of my stories once again, I hope you like it…**

**The truth behind her eyes: Oh, its okay you're not being annoying at all. I'm actually flattered that some people want to read more since I only watched a few episodes of the show and thanks for reviewing please review some more I hope it's not too much to ask :3**

**blossom2013: Thank you for the nice review :)**

**YFC (btw I know what that means and I would like you to know it is not true): as much as I really want to delete that comment of yours I won't 'coz I'm a really loving cousin even to someone like you *innocent smile***

**Others: Thanks to all who read the story and followed and favorite it, I really appreciate that and still I thank the silent readers but I would really love ya'll very much if you would review and I would gladly reply to it…**


End file.
